


Crush

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crushes, Feelings, First Kiss, M/M, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint always liked Bucky Barnes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

Clint was in a pinch. He has fallen in love. The person with whom he had fallen in love with was none other than Bucky Barnes aka Winter Soldier. 

He was also Clint's childhood hero. He got along with Bucky. The had bonded ever since Steve bought him to the Tower.

Between all the time they spent, Clint fell in love. 

Right now Clint was riding down the elevator to the range. He saw Bucky already there cleaning his gun.

"Good afternoon, Clint. Ready loss?" asked Bucky.

"In your dreams, old man." said Clint while smirking. 

Both snipers shot their targets. Clint loved these sessions with Bucky. He got to know the man very well.Bucky had a charm to himself. Clint could understand why he was a ladies man in the 40s.

These sessions were always exhilarating. 

They were tied again. 

"Good match." said Clint after two hours. 

Bucky nodded. 

As Clint began to leave, he was suddenly pulled into a kiss by Bucky. Clint kissed back. It was an intense kiss.  
Eventually they pulled back breathing heavily. 

Clint looked questioningly.

"Natasha said direct approach would work with you. You are completely oblivious to my advances." said Bucky while smirking. 

Clint just laughed and pulled his Soldier for another kiss.

Bucky had a crush on Clint,

Ever since meeting him.

The archer was adorable, 

Always making him smile.

And now they are together. 

And actually dating.


End file.
